


4AM

by mintychocoo



Category: Super Sentai - Fandom, 魔進戦隊キラメイジャー | Mashin Sentai Kiramager
Genre: F/M, i love sayo, i really love sayo, man it's like 5 am i'm sorta like running on 2 hours of sleep but wheeeww, only god can save me now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mintychocoo/pseuds/mintychocoo
Summary: shiguru calls his crush (sayo!) at 4am because he's... impulsive and lonely!
Relationships: Ooharu Sayo/Oshikiri Shiguru
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	4AM

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't proofread this so have fun! :) it is also, really late , so I'd really like to sleep like.. now

What happens when you're lonely, overly-dramatic, and impulsive at the same time?

Shiguru stares at the ceiling and shrugs to himself.

He picks up his phone and hovers his finger over her number.

He calls her. 

“Shiguru-kun? What do you need? Especially at this hour..." He hears her bright voice, a little croaky with sleep. It is 4AM, after all. 

“Is this a bad time for you? I’m sorry.” He apologizes and he immediately regrets calling her. Sayo needs her sleep, she’s a surgeon and a Kiramager, for god’s sake. “I can call back later if that’s easier..”

“No, no. If you’re calling me at such an ungodly time, it must be important.” She states matter-of-factly. It makes him melt, but he's also scared, because he called her without much of a reason. "Is there an emergency?" 

“I was just... Wondering... How you were doing?” Shiguru croaks out. His eye twitches and his legs are lightly kicking at the edge of his bed out of nervousness. 

“I’m doing good, but I can’t say much.. Since I just woke up…” Shiguru hears her yawn through the other side of the phone. “But really, for my own sanity, what did you need me for?” 

He decides, well damn, he’d might as well say it. 

“I really wanted to hear your voice.” 

Immediately after, he hears a little “oh!” and some shuffling. 

“Aah! I’m emotional, really? I’m touched! Eeh, I rarely hear anything emotional from you!” Sayo exclaims, in her blunt yet cute fashion. At this he panics, grunting out. 

“Y-Yes!” Shiguru clears out his throat. At this point he’s kicked his blankets off of his bed. “That was all... I guess." He finishes lamely.

He hears nothing on the other end and freaks out, until he hears a cute little snore. It turns out that he's gotten what he wanted, and Shiguru can only assume that she’s fallen asleep. 

“Good night, Sayo-san.”


End file.
